I Love You
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Momo and Toshiro are in high school. Momo is cheated on by her college boyfriend Aizen.


**Pairing: Toshiro x Momo**

**Rated: K**

**Yay Fluff!**

**One-shot**

**(They're in high school and Momo found out that her college boyfriend Aizen was cheating on her. Secrets are revealed.)**

**I Love You**

Toshiro listened at the door as Momo cried her eyes out over Aizen. Toshiro hated him, that stupid bastard hurt _his_ Momo and he was going to pay. Toshiro couldn't stand hearing Momo cry so he walked into the room. Momo was curled up on her bed, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. When Momo saw Toshiro she ran into his arms.

"Shiro-chan!"

Momo hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.

"I c-can't b-believe he-"

"It's okay Momo. Shh."

He rocked her in his arms. If only she knew how much he loved her. He would've taken care of her, he certainly wouldn't have cheated on her. Momo was his best friend and he loved her so much. Her pain was his pain. When he found out that she started going out with Aizen it hurt, but he loved her so much that he continued to support her. He was willing to do anything for her to be anything for her. He just couldn't say the words. So he held her and comforted her the best he could. Until she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. Then he sat next to her stroking her hair. Tears developed in his eyes and he willed them not to fall.

"I love you." he whispered.

He turned the light off and walked out.

The next morning Momo called Toshiro on the phone. She wanted to thank him for comforting her the day before.

"Thank you so much Shiro-chan! I looooovvvee youu!"

Toshiro was used to her throwing the words "I love you" around casually, she said it to him so often he was used to it now. She didn't mean it the way he wanted her to mean it. He only hesitated slightly before answering.

"Yeah, I know."

"Shiro-chan! You're so cold, you love me too right?"

"Sure Momo. So was there a point to this phone call?"

"Of course there's a point! I'm thanking you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the aquarium with me."

Toshiro sighed, well he had nothing better to do so why not spend time with the girl he loved to oblivion?

"Okay. When are we going?"

"Right now! I'll be over at 12!"

Momo hung up and started dancing around her room. Now what to wear? Wait a minute, why was she getting so excited? She should not be thinking about this like a date but still… for as long as she could remember she loved him. She knew she had no chance since she would tell Shiro-chan "I love you" all the time but he never said the words back to her. So she went out with Aizen because he was nice and she hated that her feelings were always unrequited. Finding out that he had cheated on her was more of an insult to her pride rather than her feelings. But maybe that's the price she had to pay for going out with someone she didn't really love.

She arrived at his house a few minutes late since she was so busy getting ready. When he opened the door he was wearing a blue hoodie over black skinny jeans. He was handsome and Momo was becoming more nervous by the second.

"Stop gawking bedwetter Momo or we're going to be late."

"I'm not a bedwetter anymore! And I wasn't gawking!"

Toshiro loved how cute Momo became when she was mad. Her face would flush a light pink and her lips would pucker into a pout. Add that to how adorable she looked today in her oversized sweater, tights and boots and try not to smile. Toshiro smiled slightly and Momo took notice.

"Shiro-chan is smiling! Wow, you're so cute Shiro-chan!"

"I am not cute. Boys don't like to be called cute."

"Okay, okay then handsome?"

Toshiro blushed and looked away. Momo just laughed. Toshiro sighed.

"I'll drive, I don't want you to kill us before we get there."

"I'm not that bad of a driver!"

They talked like that all the way to the aquarium.

"So where did you want to go first Momo?"

"Ehh? I asked you to come as a thank you, you should decide where we go!"

"Fine. Let's go see the dolphins then."

"YAY! I LOVE DOLPHINS SHIRO-CHAN!"

"I know, that's why we're going there first."

Momo giggled at that. Shiro-chan could be so nice sometimes. She really did love him.

After seeing the dolphins, otters, turtles, and jellyfish, they sat down to eat. Toshiro watched as Momo pulled out peach flavored yogurt and began to eat with a child-like happiness. He noticed that she had gotten some of it on her nose after licking the lid. Well, why not? He leaned over and licked it off.

"eep!" Momo squeaked. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright red.

"It was bugging me."

Toshiro looked away and blushed. Meanwhile Momo was having a mini panic attack inside her head. _OH MY GOD HE JUST LICKED… HE'S SO CUTE! KYAHHH!_

When Momo regained her composure she smiled at him.

"Thank you Shiro-chan! I love you!"

"I love you too…" Toshiro whispered so quietly that Momo wasn't sure if he had actually said the words.

"What did you say Shiro-chan?"

"Nothing."

Momo was disappointed, she was so close! I just want him to understand my feelings already! She stood up abruptly and pulled Toshiro along with her.

"Whoa. Where are we going Momo?"

"Your house, Granny is going to be out all day right?"

"Well yeah, but didn't you want to see the rest of the aquarium?"

"We can see it next time!"

Next time… Toshiro was already looking forward to it. Another day with Momo was like heaven for him. He smiled.

When they arrived at his home, he led them inside. Momo sat down on his bed and fidgeted.

"So what did you want to-"

Momo was hugging him tightly. She was scared that if she let go, he would leave her.

"Shiro-chan, I love you."

"Yes, yes, I know already."

"No! You don't know, that's the problem! You always think I'm joking when I say that I love you, but I'm not and I can't stop these feelings anymore and I'm not sorry about it at all!"

Toshiro was speechless. Momo_ loved_ him?

"But what about Aizen?"

"I only went out with him to try and get over you, but I can't, I just can't do it anymore!"

Momo was shaking and Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her forehead.

"Thank god."

He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Momo."

She kissed his cheek and smiled.

_She finally had him._

_He finally had her._

THE END

**Kimiko-chan**: Was it good? I really enjoyed writing this one xD kyahh Toshiro is so cool! 3


End file.
